Brendan and May 2
by WitChan
Summary: Part 2 between May and Brendan.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and its characters.

The Hoennians, Brendan and May, continued making out, being in the same position they were in at the start. Now May grabbed his ass hard, while Brendan caressed that soft hair of hers. Brendan opened both of his eyes to see that beautiful face of May's again. May opened hers seconds later, seeing Gold staring at her.

A minute later, the trainers broke their kiss before getting off each other. After gently pushing Brendan on the floor, she took care of his shoes and socks. Now she did his pants and underwear, exposing his manhood and balls. She thought about punishing his ass with her tongue.

"Turn that sexy body of yours around," May said.

Doing as told, he turned around. Reaching towards his ass, she spread his ass cheeks before pushing her tongue deep inside it. Then she licked it hard. "May," Brendan said, moaning. He didn't know what to say next. Getting his ass rimmed wasn't his thing, but he just let May go with it. Sure, he loved how May grabbed his ass and all, but her licking it was a different story. Also, he didn't like how May thrust it minutes ago, while giving him a good blowjob. But he let her do it anyway, so yeah.

May grabbed Brendan's ass again as she kept going. After a while, she stopped. "I'm done, sweetheart. You can turn back around."

As Brendan faced May, the female trainer mouthed his nipple before pinching the other. "Ow..." Brendan said, moaning as he caressed her hair again. Seconds later, she went around it in circles, the one she pinched. She then guided her face towards his ear, and she licked it. Laughing a bit, he said, "That tickles, May... Please stop..."

May ignored what he just said. He laughed and laughed as May continued to torture his ear. After a minute, she pressed his lips with hers. She then attacked his tongue, making him taste his own ear wax. That gave Brendan a surprise. He tried to push May off him, but she refused to let him. Her face pressed all over his and her hand locked into Brendan's arms, as well as her legs clenching his.

Several minutes later, she finally got off Brendan. "Why did you make me taste my cerumen? I didn't like that," Brendan said, being disappointed by her actions.

May tilted her head down in shame, smiling. "Because I'm naughty, as you should already know. I should get punished," May replied. After laying on the floor, she spread her legs. "Hurry and teach me a lesson, honey. Make my cunt bleed if you can," May said.

As he laid up top of May, he pushed his cock deeply inside her cunt. "Oh, yes. Now fuck it."

Brendan moved his hips, and May started moaning. The feeling was incredible. "Yes. Yes. Punish that dirty cunt of mine."

The male trainers responded as he moved his hips faster. May smiled brightly, enjoying each thrust from his dick. "That's what I'm talking about, Brendan," May said. Her breasts were bouncing. Now she thought about getting fucked in a different position. "Fuck me while I'm bending down."

Both got off each other again and May bent down. After slapping her waists with his hands, he resumed thrusting her cunt. He did it faster than before. This is what May wanted. "Yes! Yes! That's it, baby! That's it! Just like a Ninjask!" May said, increasing her moaning. Tears dripping out of her eyes, but it was worth it. "Don't stop until we cum together, understand!?"

"Yes!" Brendan replied, enjoying the feeling from his thrusting. Their breathing grew heavier, but that didn't stop the two for having fun.

Many thrusts later, Brendan's cock finally ejaculated, filling May's womb with his love goo. May reached her climax, too, making a mess on the floor. After calming down, May said, "Now fuck my tight ass."

Switching holes, he plunged his cock inside May's ass before moving his hips. "Fuck, that feels so good!" May said.

A few minutes later, May told Brendan to stop and he did. After their breathing returned to normal, May laid on the floor. Brendan got up top of the beauty.

"I love you, May. I don't wanna leave you," Brendan said.

"I know, baby, and I love you too," May said.

Both kissed again as the night goes by.

The End


End file.
